EL PEZ KOI DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN (ONE SHOT)
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: La leyenda data desde hace millones de años, un pequeño grupo de carpas de Pez Koi que insistía en subir una catarata fue escuchado por demonios y ellos hicieron la catarata más alta sin embargo una vez que llegaban y pasaban por Las Puertas Del Dragón logrando así convertirse en Dragón sembrando la destrucción.


El Pez Koi De La Destrucción (One Shot)

La leyenda data desde hace millones de años, un pequeño grupo de carpas de Pez Koi que insistía en subir una catarata fue escuchado por demonios y ellos hicieron la catarata más alta sin embargo una vez que llegaban y pasaban por Las Puertas Del Dragón logrando así convertirse en Dragón sembraron la destrucción.

Cada 100 años un Pez Koi logra subir la catarata más alta logrando entrar por la puerta del Dragón y como recompensa ese Pez se convierte en Dragón.

El Pez Koi nace en una persona y una vez que alcanza la madurez esta persona decide por voluntad o no convertirse en un Pez subir la catarata donde están Las Puertas Del Dragón y así lograr tener el poder del Dragón y sembrar la destrucción en el mundo.

El Elegido es la persona que nace (este muerto o no) cada 100 años así como el Pez Koi. Su deber es destruir al Pez Koi o perecer por su poder. Esto define si habrá paz o guerra durante 100 años.

Hace 100 años El Elegido Nómada Aire Aang había desaparecido y el Pez Koi el rey Fénix Ozai había reinado durante ese tiempo trayendo la guerra a todas las naciones.

Tras librar la batalla final El Elegido logro derrotar al Pez Koi trayendo la paz otra vez.

Sin embargo el Ciclo había sido alterado como consecuencia Aang y el nuevo elegido tuvieron que librar otra batalla con el Pez Koi Zaheer siendo ambos derrotados por este.

 **En La Actualidad**

El mundo era un caos, el Pez Koi Zaheer un nómada Aire era quien gobernaba después de derrotar a Aang y Roku.

Aunque había algo que él no podía detener y era que nacería el siguiente elegido, habían pasado 18 años desde que se volvieron a cumplir los 100 Años Del Ciclo y El Elegido podría ser cualquiera.

Tenía una ventaja y era que el Pez Koi nacería otra vez aunque él estuviera vivo y con esto lograrían derrotar al siguiente elegido y todos después de él.

 **Tribu Agua Del Norte**

Korra era la siguiente elegida había tenido sueños con Roku quien fue que le dijo que lo seria sin embargo tenía que mantenerlo en secreto pues no podía permitir que la matasen sin antes dar pelea.

Y solo habría una prueba definitiva de que ella era El Elegido y era que tenía que ir a la Fortaleza del General Fong que era perteneciente a Zaheer para tomar las espadas que eran custodiabas después de la guerra con los anteriores elegidos él había logrado poseer las espadas aunque no podía utilizarlas el solo hecho de tenerlas atraería al siguiente elegido y lo asesinaría. Así como hizo con Roku.

Una vez las espadas la reconocieran como El Elegido dejando una marca en su espalda podría librar la batalla contra el Pez Koi aunque tenía una desventaja y que también habría otro Pez y eso podría arruinar sus planes.

Necesitaba un plan y todas las personas necesarias para poder tomar las espadas antes de que el otro Pez Koi lograra alcanzar la madurez e ir a la cascada.

Había logrado que varios poblados la siguieran y así poder conseguir las espadas. Aunque también tendría que emprender un viaje por todas las naciones reclutando a más gente para acabar de una vez que la destrucción.

 **Cuidad Republica**

Korra había llegado por fin a ciudad república y era una de las que le faltaban para reclutar personas sin que Zaheer se enterara, poco a poco había logrado agrandar su ejército. Solo un ataque faltaba para obtener las espadas y lograr hacer la guerra que terminaría por liberar a todos.

 **Bar…**

Yo me quiero unir –expreso una hermosa mujer de cabello negro–

No sé de qué estás hablando –menciono la morena–

Claro que lo sabes… elegido –exclamo la mujer–

Todos en ese lugar quedaron atónitos, se suponía que era una reunión confidencial y si alguno de los seguidores del Pez Koi se enteraba serian asesinados.

Baja la voz –se acercó a ella– ¿Cómo es que te enteraste? –pregunto muy alarmada un error y todos morirían–

He escuchado rumores del ejército que estás haciendo y quiero unirme –dijo sin vacilar–

¿Rumores? ¿Y porque quieres hacer esto? –Korra estaba desconcertaba habían sido muy cautelosos a la hora de pasar información y solo con personas confiables sin embargo esa chica lo sabía–

Quiero venganza… mis padres fueron asesinados por el Pez Koi, desde entonces he buscado información acerca dEl Elegido y poder ayudarlo para así cumplir con mi venganza –pensaba en todo lo que había pasado por causa del Pez Koi–

Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte la venganza no siempre es buena y yo no planeo cumplir eso. Lo único que quiero es paz para todos –estaba dudando si aceptar o no–

No tendré paz si el Pez Koi no es derrotado… además se cómo llegar y tomar las espadas que te ayudaran a derrotarlo –expuso la ojos verdes–

Ante esto la morena se quedó impávida hasta ahora había hablado de tomar las espadas por la fuerza y no en un plan más elaborado para evitar bajas innecesarias.

De hecho tengo muchos equipos y mobiliarios que podría invadir Ba Sing Se sin ayuda –expreso muy confiada la mujer de cabello negro–

Como… ¿Cómo es que tienes y sabes todo eso? –Pregunto un poco incrédula pensando que esa mujer tal vez mentía–

Soy ingeniera y desde que mis padres fallecieron he estudiado acerca de donde tienen las espadas y todo su territorio sé cómo entrar sin ser detectada y sacarlas. Por lo que he visto un ataque de frente no serviría más bien alertaría al Pez Koi, así que debemos hacer otro plan. –dio sus ideas pero no todas–

¿Cuál es ese otro plan? –Su manera de pelear era un ataque directo sin medir consecuencias–

No te lo diré hasta prometas que puedo unirme a ti –estaba decidía a todo–

De acuerdo… lo prometo –ya no tenía más opciones si quería tener las espadas sin que tener que arriesgar a todas las personas que confiaban en ella–

Cumple tu promesa o yo misma te matare –sentencio la mujer–

Bienvenida a la Legión Del Avatar, mi nombre es Korra y soy El Elegido para portar a Raava la espada del bien y Vaatu la espada del mal. –extendió su mano y estaba muy orgullosa por lo que representaba–

Impresionante. Mi nombre es Asami Sato –estrecho su mano con fuerza mientras sonreía–

Después de la presentaciones con todos los demás generales que Korra poseía. Decidieron caminar juntas para conocerse y para hablar acerca de los planes que tenía la ingeniera.

Tenían que hacerlo todo bien aunque Korra era impulsiva y quería hacerlo de una vez, Asami se negó alegando que era mejor planear la movilización de las maquinarias y armas necesarias y atacar por sorpresa.

Entre más planeaban como poner en marcha la recuperación de las espadas, más acercamiento había entre la ingeniera y El Elegido.

Korra había notado que tenían muchas cosas en común y la más sorprendente era que ambas cumplían años el mismo día.

En poco tiempo se llevaban también que el amor surgió entre ambas. Al cabo de 4 meses arduos de trabajar en más armas y revisar la ruta en la que irían solo faltaban pocos detalles para que tener todo listo para dar el golpe.

 **Guarida De La Legión**

Korra estaba muy pensativa mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Quería acabar con la tiranía de Pez Koi Zaheer. Sin embargo algo la tenía preocupada las bajas serian demasiadas y perder a las personas que la ayudaban seria devastador para ella. Pero todos sus esfuerzos no serían en vano.

Traería la paz se lo debía a todas las buenas personas que la apoyaban, se lo debía a los hijos de Aang. _Si tan solo el equilibrio no se hubiera ido_ Pensaba para sus adentros, Aang hubiera pasado más tiempos con sus hijos y Roku hubiera tenido una vida más larga.

¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –Pregunto la ingeniera–

¿Te desperté? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama que compartía con su novia–

Yo pregunte primero –sonríe–

Solo pensaba algunas cosas… ahora tu –se sentó en el borde de la cama–

No te sentí cerca y me preocupe –poso su mano en la mejilla de la morena–

¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunto mientras besaba la palma de la mano de la ingeniera–

¿Hacer qué? –Pregunto incrédula–

Dar felicidad cuando más caos hay –se acero más hasta llegar a los labios rojos de su novia y besarlos con pasión–

Eres tan encantadora –apenas dijo pues había sido silenciada con los besos de su chica– ahora quítate eso.

Si señora –no podía negarse a las peticiones de la mujer que amaba–

Se besaban con necesidad, queriendo que ese tiempo no se terminara nunca. Se habían despojado como podían de todas sus ropas.

 _Korra…_ la ingeniera gimió al sentir la lengua de la morena pasar por su pezón erecto, lo mordía y lamia con mucha destreza haciendo que Asami vibrara debajo de ella.

Después de darle tratamiento al seno derecho de Asami siguió con el izquierdo. Cuanto más lo besaba más Asami sostenía de su cabello.

Dejando un rastro de besos iba en dirección a la "V" de Asami. Aunque primero quería torturar un poco a la ingeniera besando y mordisqueando la parte interna de las piernas antes de llegar a tan apreciado punto sensible de la tez blanca.

Una vez que termino de dar la tortura, enterró su cabeza en el punto palpitante clamando por toda su atención.

Asami trataba de sujetarse de las sabanas al sentir la lengua de la morena remolinarse en su entrada, sorbía y lamia el néctar que segregaba la ojos verdes y besaba con avidez todo el núcleo palpitante de la ingeniera.

La ojos verdes estaba pérdida en el placer que le daba su pareja, su estómago se tensaba más con cada corriente eléctrica enviada a su cuerpo por los besos de su novia.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la liberación absoluta, su cuerpo lo sabía y lo que hizo fue sostenerse con fuerza del cabello se su amante. Con esta acción Korra decidió hacer movimientos más veloces con tal de que su pareja cayera en las ansiadas piscinas de deseo.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un grito cargado de placer.

Asami trataba respirar grandes bocanadas de Aire y fue interrumpida por los besos que ahora recibía, podía sentir su propio néctar en los labios de la morena.

Sin dejarla descansar Korra hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la tez blanca e introdujo sus dedos en el vientre de la mujer.

Los movía con agilidad, provocando gemidos en la ingeniera. Los sacaba e introducía lentamente.

Asami podía sentir la respiración de Korra en su cuello logrando que sus cabellos se erizaran, sentía más placer con esto.

Lo morena había aumentado los movimientos de sus dedos haciendo que Asami clavara sus uñas en la espalda de la mujer. Otra vez sentía su estómago tensarse con cada movimiento de los dedos de Korra dentro de ella.

Sus gemidos aumentaron mandándole señales a la morena y como recompensa de su trabajo un grito de placer escapo de la boca de la ingeniera.

Eres muy buena en esto… –expreso apenas la ingeniera tratando de recuperar el aliento–

He tenido mucha práctica – recordó las primeras veces que ambas habían tenido intimidad y como de manera inexperta recorría cada centímetro de la tez blanca–

–Ríe– seguro que si… ahora es mi turno –en un ágil movimiento hizo que la morena se quedara debajo de ella–

–Arquea una ceja– ¿Qué tienes preparado para mí? –Pregunto al ver la mirada de malicia de Asami–

Sé que te gusta que tome el Control –sonría–

¿Así que sabes todos mis gustos? –pregunto mientras se hacia la que no sabía nada–

Así es…

Asami se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Korra rosando lo más que se podía su intimidad húmeda con la intimidad de la morena.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, Korra sostenía sus caderas mientras veía como la ingeniera pasaba sus manos por sus pechos sujetándolos.

Korra se mordió el labio inferior y podía sentir que su excitación aumentaba. Seguía subiendo sus manos hasta alcanzar su cabello alborotándolo un poco. Había mantenido cerrado sus ojos hasta ese entonces que los abrió enviando miradas llenas de deseo a la morena.

El libido de la morena aumentaba prueba de ello es que tomo con más fuerza las caderas de la tez blanca.

Ambas jadeaban con cada rose de sus clítoris.

Con la fuerza con la que era sostenida sus caderas Asami se acercó y tomo los pechos de la morena ahora sus movimientos eran más rápidos ambas cerraron los ojos para sentir más el placer que les recorría en cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Después de unos minutos ambas habían llegado al clímax. Y se tumbaron en la cama.

Te amo… –dijo Korra tratando de recuperar la respiración–

Yo también te amo –respondió la ingeniera–

Las noches para ambas eran interminables, noches llenas de placer y deseo recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Cada vez que tenían un poco de paz, ambas se encontraban para demostrarse el amor que tenían la una por la otra.

 **Dos Meses Después**

Después de haber movilizado todo y tener las armas listas el consejo de los generales comandados por Korra discutían el siguiente paso.

Habían hecho un reconocimiento de territorio.

Al amanecer darían el golpe y ya tenían todo listo. Unas cuantas cosas habían cambiado del plan y era que los generales Mako y Bolin iban a tener el honor del primer ataque comandando todas las tropas que tenían contra el Pez Koi Zaheer y el pequeño ejército que custodiaba las espadas.

Mientras Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Tonraq, Bumi, Lynn y Suyin entrarían por detrás una vez que todos estuvieran distraídos.

La batalla había empezado y todos estaban distraídos en defender la puerta principal.

Asami sabía en que dirección tenían que ir, así que ella le indico a Korra donde debía entrar para desarmar a los guardias para que los demás subieran.

Ya todos habían entrado a la fortaleza y trataron de deshacerse de todos los guardias sin embargo uno había dado la alarma.

Korra se llevó a la ingeniera para que fueran en dirección a la cámara donde tenían las espadas.

El Elegido le había dado indicaciones a la tez blanca para que la esperara afuera ambas tenían conocimientos que las espadas eran custodiadas por uno de los mejores generales del Pez Koi.

Korra decidió pelear con Amon. Para tratar de agarrar las espadas.

Ese soldado era muy bueno había utilizado Sangre–Control contra ella, la había inmovilizado hasta que un dardo con veneno en la punta fue clavado en la yugular de Amon dejándolo muerto en segundos.

Amon nunca se percató de que Asami estaba ahí pues se había escondido como lo había ordenado la morena.

Korra había tomado las espadas y sintió en su espalda un ardor profundo, como si un hierro caliente fuera puesto en su piel. Cayo hincada en el suelo, estaba agonizando por el dolor en su espalda.

Korra… Korra… –decía desesperada la ingeniera–

Mi espalda –balbuceaba– me duele demasiado –menciono apenas–

Déjame ver –Asami levanto la camisa de la morena para ver lo que esta llevaba en su espalda y se sorprendió pues conocía muy bien el cuerpo de la morena y antes ese yin y yang no estaban ahí–

¿Qué es? –apenas lograba articular palabras pues el dolor que sentía era inmenso–

La marca dEl Elegido –menciono mientras con su dedo delineaba la figura–

Ahhhhh…. –grito con fuerza la morena empuñando con más fuerza las armas–

Korra… –se acercó hasta su rostro y tomo su mentón – ¿Qué pasa? –Se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Korra se habían tornado blancos–

Por esos instantes a Korra se le había revelado los anteriores portadores de las espadas. Todos ellos estaban de pie y haciendo una reverencia para el nuevo elegido.

Deberíamos irnos –La tez morena se había recuperado por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento–

¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto ingenuamente la ingeniera–

Si cariño, creo que deberíamos irnos. –Expreso la morena–

Ambas se encaminaron a la salida y Asami lanzo 3 bengalas, dando la señal de que las espadas habían sido recuperadas.

Mako y Bolin dieron la orden para que atacaran con todo lo que tenían para adueñarse de la fortaleza y todo el ejército seguido la orden.

El grupo que seguía a El Elegido también se unió a la pelea.

A lo largo se miró como el Pez Koi Zaheer se acercaba y atacaba al ejército.

Vete –dijo la morena–

¿De qué hablas? Esto no era parte del plan –pregunto desconcertada–

Lo se… pero mataran a todos si no peleo con el Pez Koi–tenía que hacerlo no había otra opción–

Iré contigo –no aceptaría un no por respuesta–

No… vuelve es demasiado peligroso, no podría perdonarme si algo malo te pasara –dijo tratando de convencer a la ingeniera–

Estamos juntas en esto –fue la único que podía decir–

¿Qué hare contigo? –era una pregunta retórica–

Tomo la mano de la ingeniera y subieron a uno de los mobiliarios en el que se trasportaban para dirigirse a la entrada. Una vez llegaron Korra le dijo que tratara de ayudar a los heridos, ella ganaría tiempo enfrentándose al Pez Koi y a lo que quedaba del ejército.

La feroz batalla empezó entre El Elegido y el Pez Koi que ahora se había transformado en un Dragón. Ambos se habían alejado para tener una batalla personal.

Trataba de detener todas las bolas de Fuego que eran dirigidas hasta ella. Quería acercarse lo suficiente para poder degollar al Dragón con ambas espadas pero parecía imposible.

Asami iba a lanzar una bengala para alertar a Korra que habían derrotado a todos. Sin embargo estaba muy largo para que pudiera divisarla así que tuvo que agarra un Sato–moto y se dirigió lo más cerca posible para que Korra pudiera divisar la bengala.

No todos los generales del Pez Koi estaban ahí sino hubiera estallado la guerra de una vez.

Zaheer estaba perdiendo a pesar de haber sido alertado. No podía quedarse a pelear, tenía que sacarse un az bajo la manga o seria derrotado ese día sin haber dado la pelea con todo el ejercito que poseía.

Solo le quedaba hacer algo. Había divisado a la mujer que ayudaba al elegido y estaba decidido a capturarla para tener una ventaja contra Korra.

Lanzo una gran bola de Fuego deteniendo a Korra lo suficiente.

Voló en dirección a Asami, ella lo había visto y se subió a la moto en dirección a la fortaleza para refugiarse con los demás.

Zaheer ondeaba su cuerpo más rápidamente para acercarse a la ingeniera, lanzo una bola de Fuego asestando en la parte trasera de la moto lo cual la ingeniera perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Esto fue aprovechado por el Dragón quien la recogió y voló en otra dirección.

Después de haber quedado aturdida por la bola de Fuego. Logro levantarse y diviso a quien llevaba en sus garras el Dragón.

ASAMI… –grito con fuerza la morena–

Espera… –el general Tonraq abrazo a Korra para detenerla–

Papá él se la lleva tengo que ir a salvarla –dijo mientras sollozaba–

Vive hoy y pelea mañana –menciono el general– tienes una quemadura, que Kya te cure y podrás pelear.

Ambos regresaron a la fortaleza, habían un sin número de personas lesionadas por la fuerte batalla.

Korra reunió al consejo para comandar a todo el ejército para salvar a su amada. Pero el consejo dijo que era algo precipitado y que habían demasiados heridos por culpa del Dragón así que tendrían que esperar para que sanaran y pudieran darle batalla al Pez Koi.

Tenemos que ir y matarlo de una vez –dijo furiosamente la líder–

Déjennos solos –menciono Tonraq–

La sala había quedado vacía dejando al padre y a su hija solos para conversar.

Estas dejándote llevar por tus emociones otra vez. Tienes una obligación que fue encomendada solo a ti. –Expreso con firmeza– todos sabemos que la amas y que darías tu vida por ella, sin embargo te has dado cuenta que si mueres esta guerra que iniciamos seria en vano.

¿Qué debería hacer? –estaba muy molesta, no podía creer que por un descuido su novia iba a morir–

Esperar –poso su mano en el hombro de la morena–

La paciencia no era su fuerte, pero no tenía otra opción. Su pequeño ejército tenía que recuperarse y después todos irían a derrotar al Pez Koi.

 **Guarida Del Dragón.**

¿Un prisionero? Eso es nuevo en ti –menciono Ghazan–

Este es especial… –expreso el Pez una vez que puso a Asami en una celda–

¿Qué haremos con ella? –pregunto Ming–Hua–

Si los rumores de los soldados son ciertos El Elegido vendrá por ella y ahí la ataremos –menciono Zaheer–

DEJENME SALIR… –gritaba Asami con todas sus fuerzas–

Tenemos que hablar… ¿nos conocíamos antes de capturarte? –Expreso de manera curiosa el Pez–

Mataste a mis padres y yo te matare a ti –golpeaba con fuerza las barras tratando de salir–

Solo eso… ¿estas segura que no nos hemos visto en otro lugar? –estaba intrigado su cara se le hacía familiar–

TE MATARE… –saco un dardo que tenía escondido en su ropa la punta de este estaba empapado de veneno y lo lanzo en dirección a Zaheer–

Con su dedo índice y medio detuvo el dardo de la parte de la empuñadura como si fuera apenas una hoja que baila en el Aire.

Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso –ría– eres muy ruda, me agradas.

AHHHHH… –trataba desesperadamente de romper los barrotes de la celda–

No me dejas otra alternativa –lanzó un dardo tranquilizante dejando inconsciente instantáneamente a Asami– por fin silencio otra vez.

¿Estás seguro que debería estar aquí? –menciono P'LI–

Ella vendrá por mí y esta es la carnada perfecta. –el Pez Koi estaba muy confiado con todo esto–

 **Guarida De La Legión**

Korra daba vueltas sin para en la habitación, su alma estaba inquita igual a todas las noches cuando supo que era El Elegido, el ser asesinada no era nada divertido y se había fortalecido todo lo que podía para no decaer sin embargo el temor era inmenso. Ya que Roku no solo le había dicho en sueños que era El Elegido si no que había tenido recuerdos de los anteriores elegidos, recuerdos de sus vidas y sus muertes y eso era algo que le asustaba.

Algo había cambiado, la presencia de Asami la calmaba y más por las noches, cuando más pesadillas tenía. La ingeniera la acurrucaba en sus brazos dándole la protección necesaria para sobreponerse a sus temores más profundos.

Esa noche era distinto, ella ya no estaba y se sentía indefensa. No iba a poder dormir, no así, no cuando se sentía un indefenso cachorro enfrentándose a la oscuridad.

 _Yo te protegeré lo juro_. Se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana directamente a la luna.

Estaba decidida a recuperar a Asami aunque le costase la vida, ella lograría tener otra vez en sus brazos a su amada.

 **Una Semana Después**

Todo estaba listo para librar la guerra que traería la paz a todas las naciones. Habían sido muy tortuosos los días que no paso con Asami y estaba lista para recuperarla a ella y matar por fin al Pez Koi.

Según los informantes tenían localizado la guarida del Pez Koi en la nación del Fuego más exactos era El Palacio Real De La Nación Del Fuego.

Todas las tropas se iban a dirigir directamente ahí. Y así empezó la movilización de todo el armamento que poseían con el fin de derrotar al ejército del Pez Koi.

Ellos se encontraban en el Reino Tierra así que les tomaría varios días llegar hasta su destino, sin embargo con el pasar de todas las ciudades que visitarían, esto les ayudaría pues irían reclutando a más personas con el fin de detener al Pez Koi.

El camino era largo y lleno de dificultades pues no era tan simple pasar por los lugares ya que habían pequeños ejércitos seguidores de Zaheer.

Habían liberado a varios pueblos, Korra les juro traer la paz para todos y restaurar el equilibrio perdido.

La Legión Del Avatar iba creciendo considerablemente y gracias a Korra no habían tenido bajas pues ella personalmente se había enfrentado a todos los tiranos que se levantaban y apoyaban al Pez Koi.

Con esto logro dominar la espada mejor sin embargo por lo que le había dicho uno de los hijos de Aang aún le faltaba llegar a la fase final pues el secreto de las espadas era de que una vez que alcanzaran el máximo poder ambas espadas se unirían en la parta de la empuñadora y formarían una cuchilla de dos filos.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –menciono Korra–

Todavía te falta un largo recorrido, apenas has dominado las espadas. Antes solo las agitabas ahora lograste hacer algunas técnicas con Raava y Vaatu, sin embargo no has alcanzado su máximo potencial –Tenzin sabía todo acerca de las espadas pues su padre Aang le había contado todo antes de su fatal muerte–

Es decir ¿qué hace falta más? –La frustración de El Elegido era evidente aunque sabía que en poco tiempo no iba a aprender todas las técnicas–

Así es… te hacen falta dos técnicas más y la fase final. Confió en que lo lograras –el Maestro Aire era uno de los profesores de Korra por petición de su padre–

Gracias por apoyarme. Espero poder lograr todo y cumplir mis promesas –tenían que hacerlo era una de sus obligaciones–

Lo lograras… todos confiamos en ti –menciono Tenzin mientras con su mano le daba un ligero apretón en el hombro de la morena–

Por su parte el nómada Zaheer. Había hecho el llamado a todos sus seguidores para proteger El Palacio Real De La Nación Del Fuego. Prometiéndoles que si le ayudaban a derrotar al elegido ellos gobernarían con él las 4 naciones. Su número también había aumentado considerablemente y mientras esperaban la llegada inminente dEl Elegido, Zaheer le pidió a sus generales más leales que entrenaran a sus tropas.

Habían pasado varios días y por fin Korra estaba en la Nación Del Fuego.

El número de sus seguidores había aumentado gradualmente y gracias a Asami no habían tenido dificultades para llegar, después de todo tuvieron que ir por Agua para llegar hasta la Nación Del Fuego.

 **Entrada Principal Del Palacio Real De La Nación Del Fuego**

Ambos ejércitos estaban frente a frente. Y los líderes se acercaron solo un poco para discutir.

ZAHEER ENTRÉGAME A ASAMI Y ENTRÉGATE TÚ Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO –grito Korra con mucha autoridad–

NOS VOLVEMOS A VER DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO Y ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE DIRÁS? ESPERABA ALGO MÁS DE TI ELEGIDO –respondió el Pez Koi–

RÍNDETE O TE DESTRUIREMOS TIENES DOS OPCIONES Y NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR –estaba desesperada quería arrancarle la cabeza de una sola vez–

ESTA ES MI RESPUESTA –Zaheer le hizo señas a sus tropas que tenían catapultas para que lanzaran rocas con Fuego–

Korra miro como varios de sus mobiliarios quedaron hechas trizas con ese ataque así que decidió que era hora de iniciar la guerra.

El Elegido bajo de su moto, y camino varios metros lejos de las tropas tras de ella.

Alzo a Raava y a Vaatu, y las agito.

ATAQUENNNNN…–grito con fuerza mientras corría en dirección al Pez Koi–

ATAQUENNNNN… –grito Zaheer mientras se convertía en Dragón para atacar a Korra–

La batalla había iniciado, bolas de Fuego eran lanzadas por ambos bandos y cada uno ocupaba sus elementos para contrarrestar los ataques.

Maestros de los cuatro elementos peleaban para restablecer el equilibrio en las naciones o traer el caos.

Las maquinarias y especies de animales eran también parte del conflicto armado.

Los ejércitos atacaban con todo lo que tenían con el fin de inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Mientras tanto las peleas entre los Maestros se libraban. El Pez Koi y El Elegido tenían su batalla.

Grandes bolas de Fuego eran lanzadas por el Pez y Korra utilizabas las técnicas de ambas espadas.

¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? –dijo el Pez muy confiado de sí mismo–

KAZE NO KIZU… –menciono Korra mientras agitaba a Raava creando ráfagas de viento–

El Pez apenas había esquivado el ataque inminente de Raava. Asustado por lo que veía decidió atacar con más fuerza.

Arrastrándose en el suelo agito su cola y asesto un golpe certero a Korra sin embargo ella había bloqueado el golpe con ambas espadas aunque no le sirvió de mucho porque fue enviada lejos y cayo con gran violencia contra el suelo.

ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER –grito mientras pesadamente se levantaba del suelo–

Otra bola de Fuego fue dirigida directamente al elegido y apenas había detenido el ataque con ambas espadas.

Su cuerpo lo sentía fatigado por el golpe y si hubiera sido directo posiblemente tuviera fracturas en todo su cuerpo.

La técnica lanzallamas salía de la boca del Dragón y lo único que hizo Korra para contrarrestarlo fue utilizar la técnica especial de Vaatu el BAKURYŪHA enviando varios torbellinos y tal vez darle un golpe certero al Dragón.

Sin embargo sus intentos eran fallido, ninguna de sus dos técnicas llegaban a darle al Dragón, aunque el aprovechaba para enviar más Fuego en su dirección.

Corrió en la dirección del Dragón tratando de cortarlo pero su piel era impenetrable, tenía que idear un plan y seria asesinada por el Dragón de tamaño colosal.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla la legión iba ganando terreno con forme derrotaban a los seguidores de Zaheer.

Al ver esto el Dragón decidió dejar a Korra tranquila y se dirigió a la legión con el fin de quemarlos con Fuego.

Ondeo su cuerpo en el Aire y se acercó más a ellos. Usando su técnica de lanzallamas quemaba todo a su paso. Destruyo varias maquinarias e hirió a un sin número de personas.

Korra corrió en dirección al Dragón. Haciendo Agua–Control apago la mayoría de los incendios que había provocado Zaheer.

ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO… –grito para llamar la atención del Dragón–

ES CIERTO… TENGO UNA SOPRESA PARA TI. P'LI –menciono el Dragón mientras se acercaba a la que ahora es una fortaleza–

La mujer trajo amarrada a Asami esto lo hacía con la intención de que la viera Korra.

ERES UN MALDITO… –un grito lleno de odio salió de su boca– BAKURYŪHA… –alzo a Vaatu y la agito para enviar su ataque al Dragón–

Zaheer apenas había esquivado a todos los torbellinos que iban en su dirección sin embargo su ejército había recibido el golpe de lleno. Los torbellinos habían destrozado todo a su paso.

TE RINDES O ELLA MUERE –sentencio el Dragón–

Korra estaba en un dilema quería salvar a Asami pero no podía rendirse, las 4 naciones tenían sus esperanzas puestas en ella. Era su obligación hacer la tarea que se le fue encomendada. Ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

Su mandíbula se había tensado con mucha fuerza, quería llorar por lo que iba a hacer. Aunque sabía muy bien que no le harían reproches por su decisión.

Sostuvo con fuerza ambas espadas, miro en dirección a Asami y susurro: perdóname.

Corrió en dirección al Dragón y agito a Raava queriendo hacer el KAZE NO KIZU. Aunque la espada hizo algo mejor una nueva técnica KONGŌSŌHA la cual lanzaba una lluvia de diamantes destruyendo a la mitad del ejército del Pez Koi e hiriendo al Dragón con los diamantes.

 _No puede ser…_ –se dijo así mismo Zaheer pues él conocía la técnica– no te saldrás con la tuya, GIRO DE FUEGO –De su boca salió una rueda de Fuego directamente a Korra–

¡Korra aléjate! –Grito Tenzin mientras corría en su dirección–

Finalmente Tenzin empujo a Korra con Aire–Control y la rueda de Fuego dio directamente en el, dejándolo atrapado.

¡Tenzin! –Korra buscaba Agua para pagar el Fuego que ahora rodeaba al Maestro Aire–

Déjamelo a mí –menciono Tonraq mientras ocupaba la poca Agua que le quedaba–

Tenzin… Tenzin… respóndeme –tomo al Maestro en sus brazos y trataba de despertarlo–

Necesitamos que Kya lo revise. Tú encárgate de el –expreso Tonraq mientras cargaba al Maestro para llevarlo a la tienda que tenían para los heridos–

No tan rápido… FURIA DRAGÓN… –una gran llama salía de la boca del Dragón–

Korra con ambas espadas trataba de detener la poderosa llama que ahora rodeaba a los 3. Aunque sentía que las manos le empezaban a arder pues la técnica que utilizaba era muy poderosa.

No podía resistir más. Los 3 quedarían calcinados si no hacía algo.

 _Raava… Vaatu… ayúdenme…._

En un movimiento agito a Vaatu queriendo hacer el BAKURYŪHA con el fin de alejar todo lo posible al Dragón. Aunque la espada hizo caso omiso e invoco la nueva técnica que era MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA. Una gran esfera de color negro salió de la espada absorbiendo todo a su paso y enviándolo al inframundo.

Esto le dio el tiempo suficiente para que Tonraq se llevara a Tenzin. Varios de los soldados cubrían la retaguardia del Maestro Agua pues otros Maestros habían aprovechado estas circunstancias para atacarlos sin piedad.

El Pez Koi no lo podía creer. Korra había alcanzado el máximo potencial de ambas espadas. Tenía que hacer algo o iba a ser derrotado.

En una medida desesperada ondeo su cuerpo para elevarse aún más. Y viendo en dirección a P'LI para darle la indicación de que matara a Asami. Sin embargo se sorprendió pues dos mujeres se habían infiltrado y habían matado a su amada y dejaron libre a la mujer dEl Elegido.

Todo su ejército estaba cayendo. Sus generales habían muerto y su amada también. Una oleada de furia lo invadió y su presencia maligna se había incrementado considerablemente.

Cegado por el odio, utilizo la técnica más poderosa que tenía.

INFERNO…. –Fue lo último que dijo mientras una gran llama salía de su boca, derritiendo todo a su paso. Ya no distinguía amigos de enemigos.

Sus deseos solo era destruir todo a su paso.

RETIRADA…. –grito Korra para todos, pues el Dragón estaba totalmente descontrolado–

Korra espera… el Dragón destruirá todo y a todos deberíamos irnos –menciono Mako–

Mi hermano tiene razón… deberíamos huir ahora que podamos –expreso preocupado Bolin–

Ustedes váyanse… yo me quedare y peleare, es mi misión –menciono la Maestra Agua–

Ambos Maestros iban a retirarse y ayudar a los heridos.

Bolin… cuida a Asami por mí y que no se acerque. La pelea es entre el Pez Koi y yo –menciono Korra antes de irse–

Lo hare…. –Bolin sabía que era una orden directa y que no debía desobedecer–

El Dragón estaba derritiendo todo a su paso, incluso El Palacio Real De La Nación Del Fuego. Todo estaba en llamas, su ira era ahora quien lo controlaba.

Korra iba en su dirección utilizando todas las técnicas que poseía con el fin de matarlo de una buena vez.

Agitaba varias veces sus espadas para enviar los ataques en contra del furioso Dragón.

KAZE NO KIZU… –agito a Raava y una gran ráfaga de viento salió dejando en el suelo un rastro de destrucción–

BAKURYŪHA… – agito a Vaatu y unos torbellinos salieron, pulverizando todo–

KONGŌSŌHA… –agito otra vez a Raava y los diamantes salieron disparados–

MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA… –agito a Vaatu otra vez y una esfera de color negro salió y su vórtice se tragaba todo para enviarlo directamente al inframundo–

El furioso Zaheer apenas si se movió con cada una de las técnicas. Su descontrol era muy evidente.

 **Campo Base**

Déjame ir… –expreso furiosa Asami–

No puedo Korra dijo específicamente que no te dejara ir. Me matara si algo te pasa –un asustadizo Bolin miraba como iba a ser descuartizado por la ingeniera–

Si no me dejas ir te matare yo… –Asami le dio un empujón haciendo que Bolin cayera al suelo–

BASTA –grito Tonraq–

Tengo que ir… –dijo apenas audible–

No puedes. ¿Sabes cuánto le costó a Lynn y a Suyin rescatarte? solo para que tu vuelvas y caigas prisionera por el Dragón incluso peor morir por las llamas de él. –Tonraq era el segundo al mando como había dicho Korra, el quedaba a cargo si algo le pasaba a ella–

Lo se… pero debo ir con ella –menciono Asami–

No lo harás –poso su mano en el hombro de la ingeniera y le dio un ligero apretón– ella me encomendó cuidarte desde que puso sus ojos en ti. Y si algo le pasaba tú y yo restableceríamos la paz como ella quiere.

Asami cayó arrodillada mientras lloraba. Su amada estaba peleando y posiblemente ella podría morir.

Tonraq se acercó a ella y la abrazo. El también temía por su hija, pues ya había perdido a su esposa y lo único que le quedaba al Maestro Agua era su única hija.

Pero él se mantendría firme, cuidaría a la novia de su hija y restablecería la paz. Eran los dos únicos deseos de su pequeña.

 **Campo De Batalla**

Korra estaba cansada, había enviado muchas veces los ataques especiales de ambas espadas pero todavía no lograba matar al Dragón.

 _Idea otro plan…_ se dijo así misma. El cansancio era insoportable, pero esta era la única manera de derrotar al Dragón.

 _Piensa, piensa… una técnica nueva… tienes que concentrarte. Como dijo Tenzin tienes que sacar el máximo potencial de las espadas._

Korra… –se escuchó a la lejanía–

¿Asami?... –había escuchado bien y se sorprendió al ver a la mujer de cabello negro– ASAMI NOOOO, NO TE ACERQUES ES PELIGROSO –grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía y agitaba los brazos, no podía permitir que a ella le pasara algo–

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, tenía que evitar que el Dragón la quemara con su Fuego.

El Dragón había visto a la ingeniera y ondeaba su cuerpo para acercarse y con su Fuego iba a de incinerar a la chica.

CORREEEE… RÁPIDO… –grito Korra–

El Dragón había utilizado su técnica de Lanzallamas e iba a quemar a Asami.

KAZE NO KIZU… –agito a Raava e hizo el viento cortante para detener las llamas–

BAKURYŪHA… – agito a Vaatu y unos torbellinos salieron con el fin de alejar al Dragón enfurecido–

Corrió lo más rápido que podía para llegar hasta Asami.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto apenas tratando de recuperar su respiración–

No podía dejarte, estamos juntas en esto. –Menciono la ingeniera–

Eres bien necia –expreso Korra con una mueca de desagrado–

Eso lo aprendí de ti. –Abrazo al elegido– te extrañe.

 _Necia…_ –abrazo fuertemente a la ingeniera–

INFERNO…

Korra se separó rápidamente de Asami y bloqueaba con ambas espadas el poderoso Fuego que emanaba de la boca del Dragón.

No… no puedo resistir… –trataba desesperadamente de contener el poder del Fuego–

Resiste… –menciono Asami pues sentía el calor rodeando a ambas–

Ambas espadas llegaban a su límite y el cuerpo de Korra también, ya estaba arrodillada tratando con todas sus fuerza que ambas no quedaran ahí quemadas sin embargo ambas espadas empezaron a brillar y como imanes se unieron en la empuñadura formando una nueva arma.

Korra tomo el arma en la parte del centro y como si fuera una hélice empezó a hacer que ambas espadas giraran de manera más rápida deteniendo de manera efectiva el Fuego.

En un movimiento lanzo el Fuego en dirección al Dragón logrando acertar el golpe, Zaheer cayó violentamente en el suelo creando un gran agujero en la Tierra.

Has Demostrado Tu Fortaleza, Compromiso Con La Causa –Dijo Raava–

Y Tu Valentía –Menciono Vaatu–

Te Otorgaremos El Poder Absoluto Para Que Derrotes Al Pez Koi Zaheer Maestro Aire. Podrás Ocupar Las 4 Técnicas Juntas: KAZE NO KIZU… BAKURYŪHA…KONGŌSŌHA… MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA… –Dijeron Raava Y Vaatu Al Unísono–

Quédate aquí. –Sentencio Korra–

Pero… –Asami apenas logro decir algo pues fue silenciada por los labios de la morena–

Volveré… lo prometo –corría en dirección al Dragón–

Había llegado cuando el Dragón se irguió mostrando su colosal cuerpo. Korra giro las espadas creando ráfagas de viento pequeñas.

KAZE–BAKU–KONGŌ– MEIDOU –grito con fuerza Korra mientras la técnica era implementada–

Las ráfagas de viento salieron de la hélice con torbellinos, diamantes y el camino en forma de esfera.

El golpe había dado directamente en el Dragón destrozando parte de su cuerpo. Aunque su cabeza había quedado intacta, con ella lanzo el poderoso ataque INFERNO.

Korra utilizo otra vez la técnica KAZE–BAKU–KONGŌ– MEIDOU con el fin de contrarrestar el Fuego infernal que era enviado desde la boca del Dragón.

Ambas técnicas chocaron violentamente creando una onda expansiva. La explosión había creado un gran cráter en el suelo y una nube oscura quitando toda la visibilidad que había.

Asami después de despertar, tenía corriéndole sangre por el oído y un aspecto demacradle.

Sostuvo con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo. Tenía el brazo fracturado por la violenta explosión que se había creado. Trato de ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta que había sido expulsada muy largo de donde se encontraba originalmente.

Cojeando se iba acercando al gran cráter en el suelo. Su corazón se detuvo y sentía que el Aire le faltaba. Korra estaba tirada y estaba muy lastimada, y las espadas estaban clavadas en el suelo.

Trato de bajar con cuidado para no caer en picada y lastimarse más. Se acercó lo más rápido que podía a Korra. La sostuvo en sus brazos y trataba desesperadamente de hacer que reaccionara.

Korra despierta –decía sollozando la ingeniera– no me dejes –acariciaba la mejilla de la morena–

Asami no lograba hacer que despertara. Se acercó y beso los labios de Korra mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en la piel morena dEl Elegido.

Sentía que su corazón le dolía, perder a la única persona que ha amado sería tan devastador así como cuando había perdido a sus padres.

Quería mantener el contacto de sus labios con los de la morena lo más que podía para sentir el dulce sabor que la embriagaba cada vez que ambas se besaban.

Habían pasado varios minutos y Korra no había respondido.

Varias personas se habían acercado a ellas y vieron con horror la escena.

Ya no quedaba algún rastro de lo que era el Pez Koi Zaheer.

Aunque El Elegido había muerto en la mortal batalla.

Tonraq se acercó a Asami para quitarle el cuerpo de su hija.

Asami… –dijo Tonraq mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la ingeniera– suéltala.

NOOOO… –grito mientras lloraba–

Déjala ir –con la voz quebrada logro pronunciar esas palabras que hacían un hueco en su corazón–

NOOO –Grito otra vez mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la morena–

Basta… suéltala… –expreso entre lágrimas el padre de Korra– ven aquí… –se agacho y agarro por la cintura a Asami quitándola del cuerpo inerte de la morena–

NOOOO… SUELTAME… QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA… –Gritaba desesperada tratando de soltar el agarre que tenía Tonraq–

BASTA… ES SUFICIENTE… –expreso el hombre mayor con lágrimas y tensando con fuerza la mandíbula no podía aceptar que su única hija había muerto–

NOOO… –dijo con furia Asami y con su codo le dio un golpe certero en el estómago a Tonraq haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo–

Asami se agacho y tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la morena y la apretó con fuerza queriéndole transmitir el amor que ella sentía por Korra.

(Toser…)

Al escuchar el sonido instintivamente Asami se apartó para ver a Korra. Ella tosía estrepitosamente sangre.

¿Korra?… KORRAAAAA… –grito y apretaba con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de la morena–

Yo… También… Te… Extrañe… Aushhhhhh… –su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido–

Lo siento… pensé que te iba a perder… –menciono Asami entre lágrimas de alegría–

Lo prometí… –su voz se apagó y cayó inconsciente–

 **Dos Semanas Después…**

Korra se había despertado del largo sueño, a pesar de que tenía varias fracturas en cada parte de su cuerpo su humor no había cambiado en nada.

A la primera persona que miro fue a Asami que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y su cabeza descansaba cerca de su cuerpo.

Paso su mano por el hermoso cabello negro de la ingeniera haciendo que ella se levantara de golpe.

Entre lágrimas se tiro encima de ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Un beso lleno de emoción se había gestado entre ambas.

Después de que se había medio recuperado. Ordeno a todos sus generales dispersarse por las 4 naciones y restablecer el orden, matar el Pez Koi solo era el comienzo tenían que ir a cada una de las aldeas con el fin de expulsará a cualquier persona que alterara el orden.

Ella solo confiaba en sus generales y creyó que eran los únicos capaces de ayudar a los aldeanos victimas del Pez Koi.

En cuanto ella se recuperara iría a visitar a cada nación con el fin de ver el progreso de cada general.

Y así todos emprendieron el viaje para restablecer el orden en las naciones como lo había dicho Korra.

Todo el ejército se había dispersado también, quedándose en aldeas en todas las naciones. El nuevo comienzo iba a ser duro ya que en todas las naciones había destrucción pero poco a poco todos iban ser guiados a un futuro mejor.

Y todo gracias a su líder El Elegido Korra y a su ejército la legión del Avatar.

 **4 Años Después**

Como lo había dicho Korra había visitado todos los rincones de las 4 naciones con el fin de ver como sus antiguos generales llevaban con justicia el progreso a cada aldea.

Los 4 años que pasaron fueron los más duros, todavía quedaban personas fieles al Pez Koi y eso era algo que le preocupaba después de todo sabía que tarde o temprano un nuevo Pez Koi subiría la catarata y entraría en Las Puertas Del Dragón.

Y cuando ese día llegara estaría preparada, pues había continuado su entrenamiento aunque podía ocupar las técnicas de manera majestuosa las espadas se habían separado y todavía no conseguía volver a unirlas, el poder especial no lo podría hacer otra vez y no sabía el porqué.

Korra y Asami vivían juntas y felizmente casadas. Después de todo lo que habían pasado un poco de paz y felicidad no estaba demás.

 **Casa De Korra Y Asami**

Los días eran tranquilos, ciudad republica era un buen lugar para vivir y Asami era una empresaria muy exitosa que había ayudado a la reconstrucción de las 4 naciones.

Ambas habían viajado los últimos 4 años no solo para asegurarse que cada aldea estuviera bien sino que también era para ayudar a construir ciudades para todos. Brindándoles empleo y seguridad.

Pero ahora era diferente por fin tuvieron un respiro para tener una vida normal juntas.

No más trabajo de viajar y construir algo, no más peleas con seguidores del Pez Koi.

Esta vez solo eran ellas dos, en su casa, en su cama.

Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano ¿verdad? Ahhhh... –un gemido salió de la garganta de la ingeniera–

Si quieres me puedo detener –expreso Korra juguetonamente– aunque a decir verdad tus caderas piensan diferente.

Ahhhh… –otro gemido era arrancado de su boca– con… con…. Continúa… –su voz llena de lujuria pedía a gritos satisfacer su deseo carnal–

Buena chica… –expreso la morena–

Korra seguía pasando su lengua en la entrada "V" de Asami y podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar cada vez que pasaba por el punto más sensible de su sexo.

Asami en cuanto llego había sido acorralada en la habitación de su cuarto, específicamente en la puerta por una juguetona Korra quien esperaba ansiosamente que su mujer llegara a casa para saciar el deseo carnal que tenía.

La lengua de la morena jugaba en los labios del sexo de Asami. Lamia y succionaba el manjar que segregaba Asami con cada ola de excitación que su cuerpo sentía.

Acorralada contra la puerta de su habitación no tenía un soporte más fuerte para agarrarse y tratar de controlar los espasmos que sentía cada vez que Korra pasaba su lengua por su núcleo.

Los gemidos se acrecentaron hasta llegar al pico del placer. Korra detuvo las intromisiones que hacían gemir a la ingeniera.

Korra se puso de pie regocijándose pues su trabajo dio sus frutos. Sus labios impactaron ferozmente con los labios de la ingeniera. No la dejaría descansar por lo menos no ahora.

Separándose por la falta de Aire, Asami se acercó a la cama que compartía con su amada y se acostó boca abajo, todavía las prendas que utilizaba para trabajar estaban en su cuerpo al menos las más coquetas que llevaba.

Korra conocía muy bien esa señal y se acercó a la cama. Desabrocho el brasier de encaje que llevaba la ingeniera dejando en liberta sus bien formados pechos. Deslizo delicadamente las pantis de la ingeniera por sus largas piernas.

Con ambas manos levanto la cadera de la ingeniera y comenzó su masaje en el área mas sensible de ella. Sus dedos se deslizaban con mucha facilidad en las paredes internas de la "V" de Asami.

Korra podía sentir como sus dedos eran succionados por el interior húmedo de la ingeniera. Y empezó el vaivén de sus dedos. Los movimientos eran lentos para hacerle sentir más placer a Asami.

La ingeniera gemía con fuerza sintiendo como los dedos de su amada rosaban la parte exacta sintiendo mucha excitación.

Con la mano libre Korra acariciaba la espalda de la ingeniera mientras más intromisión hacía. Llevando a la locura a su mujer.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos para que Asami pudiera alcanzar la cima del placer y dejarse caer en la piscina de deseo carnal.

Asami contuvo la respiración y después un grito de placer para darle la indicación a su amada que había llegado al orgasmo y sus contracciones musculares en el área pélvica era prueba de que el placer le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa de victoria se pintaba en los labios de Korra.

Ambas se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo y los que venían también pues ambas cumplían años el mismo día y seria celebrado por todos sus amigos.

 **Dos Semanas Después.**

Algo no andaba bien en la no tan feliz pareja y Korra ya lo había notado. Desde que ambas habían cumplido años el estado de ánimo de Asami había cambiado radicalmente.

Por alguna razón Asami rechazaba completamente a Korra en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ambas terminaron durmiendo en camas separadas por órdenes de la ingeniera, Korra simplemente no podía acercarse a ella, ni siquiera se dejaba besar por ella cuando antes eso era lo que más quería Asami.

Los sentimientos de Korra seguían igual pero los de Asami habían dado un giro de 360 grados. La Maestra no soportaba esta lejanía de su esposa, quería hablarlo pero no podía al menos Asami no quería ni acercarse a ella.

Y todo había empeorado.

 _El Pez Koi Renacerá… Podemos Sentirlo –Dijo Raava Y Vaatu Al Unísono–_

 _¿Quién es?–pregunto la Maestra Agua–_

 _No Lo Sabemos… Solo Podemos Sentir La Presencia Maligna Que Emana De Su Ser No Importa Que Tan Largo O Tan Cerca El Este De Nosotros. –Respondieron Ambas Espadas–_

 _Entonces ¿podemos encontrarlo? –Quería saber más acerca de eso que ninguno de los anteriores elegidos le habían dicho–_

 _No –menciono Roku–_

 _¿A qué te refieres? –ahora si estaba desconcertada–_

 _Nadie Sabe Quién Es Hasta Que Se Convierta En Pez Y Suba La Catarata –Expreso Roku–_

 _¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho de la presencia maligna? –Expuso Korra–_

 _Es Muy Sencillo, Solo Tengo La Misión De Decirte Que Eras El Elegido. Y Ahora Que Tienes Las Espadas Ellas Lo Sabían. –Dijo Roku–_

 _Así Es –Dijeron Las Espadas–_

Korra se había levantado muy agitada. El sueño era demasiado real, tanto como cuando supo que era El Elegido.

Sentía revuelto el estómago, sabía que esto pasaría y en un momento tan delicado. Su relación estaba cayendo en un abismo y ahora tenía que viajar. _No puede ser cierto._ Pensó con enojo, ahora como le explicaría a Asami sobre el Pez y aun peor con cuanta certeza se iba a ir a sabiendas que tal vez al regreso de su peligroso viaje no encontrara a su esposa.

Tenía que hablar con Asami sí o sí. Y seria mañana, después de todo era su 3er aniversario de estar casadas.

 **Casa De Korra Y Asami**

Korra no había podido comunicarse con Asami en todo el día. Y estaba esperando ansiosamente que Asami llegara a la casa para que pudieran hablar pues las cosas no podían seguir así.

La ingeniera entro por la puesta y al ver a Korra de pie esperándola decidió ignorarla e irse a su habitación.

Espera –menciono mientras sostenía su brazo–

¿Qué quieres? –respondió de manera odiosa–

Tenemos que hablar. No podemos seguir así. Te amo y estar separada de ti me duele –dijo todo lo que se había guardado las últimas semanas de una sola vez–

Yo no –menciono secamente la ingeniera–

¿Tú no qué? –trago saliva pesadamente–

Yo no te amo y me voy de la casa hoy. –Sentencio la ingeniera mientras quitaba el agarre que tenía en el brazo y se dirigía a su habitación–

Asami espera estas tomando las cosas a la ligera –agarro con más fuerza el brazo de Asami e intento besarla–

(Cachetada)

¡no te atrevas! – Exclamo mientras se soltaba otra vez y se encamino hacia su habitación–

La Maestra Agua se quedó de pie sin moverse mientras sentía el ardor en su mejilla. Asami nunca le haría eso y sabía que algo malo le pasaba a su esposa, pues ese comportamiento jamás lo había visto en ella.

Korra apretó con fuerza su mandíbula tratando de no llorar. Las palabras de la mujer que amaba resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza. Y el pánico se apodero de ella, no podía creerlo. La persona que alguna vez le había jurado amor eterno ahora ya no sentía nada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y con la cabeza abajo dejo correr sus lágrimas, lagrimas amargas por el hecho de saber que su esposa ya no la quería y ahora ella se iría para siempre.

Asami salió por la puerta con una maleta y cerro de golpe.

Korra se levantó furiosa. Y gritaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía simplemente no lo podía creer. Tiro y destrozo todo lo que tenía a su paso.

La rabia que sentía ya no la podía contener más y simplemente exploto.

Subió hasta la que ahora era su habitación y tomo las espadas. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así y ella seguiría a Asami para saber el porqué del cambio tan repentino de su actitud.

Había viajado por 3 días hasta una parte del Reino Tierra. Un lugar muy escondido que hasta ahora ella no sabía que existía.

Korra siguió a Asami sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que por fin se había detenido en ese lugar extraño y no ante explorado. La luna estaba en el punto más alto.

La Maestra se escondió detrás de unas rocas y observo todo lo que la ingeniera hacía. Nunca antes había visto una cascada tan inmensa como esa.

Asami hizo unos movimientos y se zambullo al Agua de la cascada.

La Maestra Agua se irguió para ver la sombra que debería hacer el cuerpo de la ingeniera debajo del Agua y lo más raro era que no vio ninguna.

Sintió una extraña sensación en todo su ser, como sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar.

Después de unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron como plato y vomito. Todo lo que estaba frente a ella parecía sacado de un cuento no lo podía creer.

Trato de no llorar pero las lágrimas seguían su propia voluntad, su presión bajo drásticamente y comenzó a palidecer y por fin se desmayó.

El sol de las 11 a.m. era muy fuerte, Korra se levantó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Estaba desorientada, sentía que había vivido una pesadilla. Sin embargo el ruido de la cascada decía todo lo contrario.

 _No puede ser cierto… esto tiene que ser una pesadilla._ Se dijo así misma para negar lo evidente.

Ella Es… –Dijeron Ambas Espadas–

No puede ser…. Tiene que ser un error. –Respondió Korra–

Ella Se Convirtió En Un Pez Koi. – Dijo Raava–

Ella Subió La Cascada. –Dijo Vaatu –

Ella no lo es… mi esposa no es el… –grito Korra furiosa–

Ella Es El Dragón –Dijeron Ambas Espadas Al Unísono–

NOOOOOOOO…. –la Maestra Agua grito tan fuerte como podía–

Los cambios de humor, el rechazo, el viaje. Todo era parte de ese acontecimiento. Asami era el siguiente Pez Koi que se convertiría en Dragón para traer el caos a todas las naciones. Le gustase o no tendría que hacer el viaje y como era de esperase estaba poseída, soñó varias veces con Zaheer quien fue el que le enseño el camino hacia la cascada.

Korra sabía cuál era su papel y tenía que enfrentar a la persona que más amaba en esta vida, era eso o tendría que perecer ante ella.

Se levantó y sostuvo ambas espadas. Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho y sintió mucha ira pues el destino le había jugado una mala pasada.

Todo lo bueno que había hecho ahora sería revertido. De solo pensar que tenía que matar a su propia esposa hacia que le doliera el corazón.

No puedo hacerlo –dijo Korra–

Tienes Que Hacerlo –Menciono Raava Y Vaatu Al Unísono–

No puedo, ella es mi esposa –grito mientras lloraba desconsoladamente–

Debes Hacerlo O Todos Morirán –Dijeron Ambas Espadas–

¿Cómo me enfrentare a ella? –pregunto–

El Deber Antes Que El Corazón –Respondieron Las Espadas–

No puedo, no lo hare –Korra ya no sabía que hacer–

Tu Compromiso Hacia Tu Deber De El Elegido Es Cuestionado. No Te Ayudaremos. –Fue Lo Último Que Dijeron Raava Y Vaatu–

Camino hacia la aldea más cercana y se sorprendió pues estaba hecha trizas, todo estaba en llamas.

El paso lleno de destrucción era hecho solo por el Dragón.

Korra estaba decidida a llegar hasta el Dragón y tratar de razonar con él para que de alguna manera pudiera evitar pelear y matarse entre sí.

La Maestra Agua había llegado a Ba Sing Se y como era de esperarse estaba totalmente hecho un caos.

Se acercó a uno de sus antiguos generales que daba indicaciones a todos para atacar al Dragón.

Mako no lo hagas –dijo Korra–

¿De qué hablas? es el Dragón tenemos que matarlo o nos matara a nosotros. –respondió frustrado–

Es Asami –dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior–

¿QUÉ? –Grito Mako por la noticia–

Es mi esposa y no dejare que alguien la lastime –dijo firmemente la Maestra Agua–

Eso no puede ser cierto. El Dragón no es Asami –grito sintiendo una oleada de impotencia–

Es ella y no dejare que tu u otra persona trate de herirla. Es mi deber y lo hare yo –Grito sintiendo también impotencia por los acontecimientos–

Mako apretó con fuerza sus puños, no quería lastimar a Asami pues así como Korra, él una vez amo a esa mujer.

VAMOS… –grito Mako–

NOOOOOO… –Korra salió corriendo detrás de ellos para detenerlos–

El pequeño ejército había llegado a la que ahora era fortaleza del Pez Koi.

Me preguntaba hasta cuando vendrían –menciono Asami–

Ríndete o no me quedara de otra que matarte –expreso Mako, aunque todavía no salía del asombro por ver a Asami ahí–

No podrás… eres muy débil –Asami era una persona totalmente diferente, el poder la había segado y la presencia del Pez Koi en su ser la controlaba–

RÍNDETE YA…–grito más fuerte Mako–

Tienes dos opciones… o se unen a mi o los matare a todos –sentencio la ingeniera–

ATAQUENNNN… –Exclamo con fuerza mientras corría–

ALTO…. –dijo Korra mientras se interponía entre Mako y Asami–

Quítate o te matare a ti también –el Maestro Fuego hablaba muy enserio, pues todas las vidas estaban en peligro y no podía darse el lujo de dejar viva al Pez Koi aunque fuera Asami–

ES MI ESPOSA –grito fuertemente para que todo el ejército la escuchara–

No me importa. Ella morirá y si te metes tú también –dicho esto se abalanzo hacia Korra para herirla–

Utilizando una alabarda trato de matar a Korra pero ella se defendió. Había bloqueado el golpe y con ambas espadas y con mucha fuerza separo ambas espadas logrando cortar la hoja de la alabarda de un solo golpe.

Con lo que quedaba del arma Mako iba asestar un golpe a Korra, aunque ella ya había previsto su movimiento y con ambas espadas bloqueo el ataque.

Korra sujeto con fuerza ambas espadas y lanzo su ataque, Mako al ver esto quiso bloquear el poderoso ataque de ambas espadas con la alabarda interponiendo el arma entre las espadas y el.

Sin embargo el resultado no fue previsto.

Korra traspaso la alabarda con ambas espadas sin que le pusieran un poco de resistencia así como el cuerpo de Mako.

Y como si se tratara de un maniquí completamente estático el cuerpo de Mako cayo sin vida en el suelo formando un gran charco de sangre.

Horrorizados por lo que vieron todo el ejército huyo de la escena.

La Maestra Agua cayo de rodillas y pidió perdón por lo que había hecho. Uno de sus generales y amigo había sido asesinado por sus espadas. Ella lo había asesinado.

Con que cara vería a todas las personas que una vez la siguieron por haber cometido un acto tan vil como lo era matar a una persona muy allegada a ella.

Se levantó. _Esto tiene que acabar aquí._ Se dijo así misma mientras se giraba para ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Asami.

Esa mujer ya no era su esposa, ahora era un ser que solo conocía la destrucción y el domino de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarla aunque eso requería que matase a la única mujer que ella amaba.

Asami si puedes escucharme, quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y que yo nunca te haría esto pero las circunstancias me han llevado a tomar una decisión. –trataba de sonar lo más relajada posible pero su corazón se había estrujado con cada palabra que salía de su boca–

Asami miraba a Korra sin ninguna emoción evidente era como si le estuviera hablando a una pared.

¿Ya terminaste? Porque tengo muchos deseos de matarte –dijo Asami con una voz fría y carente de emociones–

La ingeniera se trasformó en Dragón y utilizo su técnica más poderosa de una sola vez.

INFERNO…

Korra apenas podía bloquear la potente llama que salía de la boca del Dragón.

Intentaba a toda costa acercarse a ella. Pero la llama se le hacía imposible lograr que diera un solo paso.

ASAMI… NO LO HAGAS…. –Decía apenas–

TE DESTRUIRÉ… –grito el inmenso Dragón–

Asami recuerda… todo lo que vivimos juntas… todo el amor que sentías por mi… recuerda… –Korra se estaba sofocando por el Fuego que la rodeaba y esta vez Raava y Vaatu no la ayudarían–

Un destello Salió de ambas espadas haciendo que el Dragón dejara de utilizar la técnica y perdiera el Control de sí mismo.

El inmenso Dragón perdió su forma y solo quedaba Asami quien había caído violentamente en el suelo por el descontrol que había provocado el destello.

Korra se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. La tomo en sus brazos y le hablaba tratando de que despertara.

¿Qué paso? –Pregunto desconcertada la ingeniera–

Asami… –fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de impactar sus labios con los exquisitos labios color rojo vino de la ingeniera–

La ingeniera tomo por el cuello a la Maestra y profundizo el beso. Korra otra vez sentía como se embriagaba por el dulce sabor de los labios de su esposa.

La falta de Aire hizo que ambas mujeres se separaran.

Te amo Asami… te amo mucho… –dijo Korra mientras lloraba–

También te amo Korra –dijo Asami quien miraba incrédula a Korra por la reacción que tenía en ese momento–

Ambas se levantaron del suelo y Korra abrazo a Asami queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera ahí. Que esta vez nada las podría separar.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esto fuera una pesadilla y que mañana ella se levantaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Korra me estas asustando dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Asami no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado todos estos días pues su último recuerdo fue el día de su cumpleaños–

Con la voz quebrada Korra trato de explicar que era lo que la tenía así.

Tu… tu… –tartamudeaba– tu… eres… tu eres el Dragón –grito rápidamente antes de que las palabras se escaparan y no poder decirlo–

Asami quedo impactada. No lo podía creer y fue cuando paso lo inevitable.

Una tormenta de ideas recorrió su cabeza. Todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días habían llenado su mente como si fuera un video haciéndole recordar todo lo que había hecho.

Se sintió mareada pues recordó todas las peleas que había tenido con Korra, los sueños que tuvo con Zaheer diciéndole que ella era el Dragón y como había sido su derrota, la noche en la cascada cuando ella se convirtió en un Pez Koi una vez que su cuerpo toco el Agua, la tortuosa escalada que realizo para atravesar la puerta del Dragón, las aldeas que había incinerado completamente una vez que pasaba, la muerde de Mako a manos de Korra.

Todo eso recordó en cuestiones de segundo. Había visto todo el mal que había causado por la influencia del Pez Koi en su ser.

Asesíname –dijo rápidamente la ingeniera–

¿Qué? –No lograba entender las palabras–

Mátame antes de que hiera a alguien más –dijo Asami con lágrimas en los ojos–

No puedo… yo te amo… no podría hacerlo –lloraba junto a su amada–

AHHHHHHH…. –grito con fuerza Asami– puedo sentir el poder del Dragón –por alguna razón sentía furiosamente caliente el cuerpo como si un volcán haría erupción–

Detenlo… detenlo… tienes que ser fuerte –decía Korra mientras trataba de sujetar a Asami–

Mátame ya o morirán más personas –grito Asami–

NOOOO… –Korra estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que pasaba–

Asami daba pasos hacia atrás, se sentía mareada y furiosa, habían tantos sentimientos que eran difíciles de explicar a ciencia cierta.

Korra tomo las espadas y se acercó más a ella para tratar de ayudarla.

Aléjate… noo quiero lastimarte –decía sollozando la ingeniera–

Déjame ayudarte encontrare la manera –expreso con una cara llena de desesperación–

MÁTAME… ANTES QUE DESPIERTE EL DRAGÓN. –grito Asami entre lágrimas–

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Asami estaban cambiando de color se tornaban amarillentos, Korra sabía que en cualquier comento la ingeniera se transformaría y trataría de matarla.

Quería pensar en otra solución, quería a toda costa que las espadas la ayudaran pero Raava y Vaatu habían visto la duda en su corazón y ninguna de las espadas le brindaría el poder por haberse revelado contra la naturaleza por la cual había nacido.

MÁTAME –la voz del Dragón y de Asami se escuchó al unísono–

Korra miraba como Asami agonizaba por tratar de controlar su verdadera naturaleza. Su cuerpo se movía erráticamente pues la ingeniera trataba de contener al Dragón en su interior.

Por segundos se miraba como Asami cambiaba de apariencia le salían escamas y garras, a veces expulsaba Fuego de su boca.

AYÚDAME –dijo finalmente, el dolor era insoportable y destruiría no solo su cuerpo sino que también su alma, dejando solo un cascaron el cual el Dragón ocuparía para sus nefastos deseos–

Asami dejo de moverse y extendió sus manos, esa era la señal para Korra y que hiciera lo que desde un inicio tenía que hacer.

La Maestra Agua corrió e impacto ambas espadas en el débil cuerpo de la ingeniera.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Asami y la esencia del Dragón abandono por completo el cuerpo de la ingeniera.

Korra saco ambas espadas bañadas por la sangre de la ingiera, la cual había caído al suelo formando un charco de sangre.

Todo el cuerpo de la Maestra tembló haciendo que botara las espadas y cayera de rodillas al suelo que ahora estaba pintado de un color rojo.

Arrastrándose se acercó a su esposa y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Te amo –dijo Asami con sus últimas fuerzas y cayendo en el sueño profundo–

Te amo –respondió Korra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–

Korra se acercó y beso los labios de su amada, probando el sabor de la sangre que los cubría.

Fuiste paz en un mundo de guerras –expreso aun sintiendo un nudo en el estómago– NOOOOOOOOOO…. –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa–

La vida había sido injusta, desde el momento en que nació pues nunca había escogido ser El Elegido, ver a su familia y amigos morir era doloroso y Asami había sido la única que había aliviado el dolor en todo sus ser.

Y ahora se había quedado más sola de lo que sentía en muchos años, su amada esposa había muerto.

Para colmo la injusticia se repetiría cuando el Ciclo De Los 100 Años volviera a empezar.

Korra no iba a dejar las cosas así, no permitiría que más gente muriera por culpa que el Pez Koi. No dejaría que nadie más viviera y perdiera todo lo que ella había perdido.

Iba a destruir el Ciclo De Los 100 Años de una vez por todas.

Recogió las espadas y levanto a Asami estilo nupcial y se dirigió al escondite donde se encontraba la inmensa cascada.

Después de varias horas de caminar al fin había encontrado la cascada donde se encontraban Las Puertas Del Dragón.

Deposito a Asami en la orilla de la cascada, saco ambas espadas y se metió al Agua.

Necesito su ayuda… nosotros seremos el último Ciclo De Los 100 Años y ponerle fin a la maldad y traer paz a todas las naciones así como lo quería Wan y los anteriores Elegidos –sostuvo ambas espadas de frente a la cascada–

Sabia Decisión –Dijo Raava–

Te Ayudaremos –Dijo Vaatu–

¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? ¿Qué esto era lo que debía hacer desde un principio?–Pregunto Korra–

Cada Uno De Los Elegidos Sabían Muy En Su Interior Que La Única Manera De Detener El Ciclo Era Sacrificar Lo Más Preciado Que Poseía Pero Siendo Unos Humanos Era Imposible Que Lograran Ese Objetivo –Menciono Raava Y Vaatu Al Unísono–

Lo aprendí por las malas. Tenía que sacrificar todo lo que amaba para que el mundo se reestableciera con un nuevo orden –las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, tener que sacrificar a Asami no era parte de su misión-

¿Qué Harás? –Preguntaron Las Espadas- ¿Sacrificaras Tu Vida Junto Con La De Tu Amada Para Traer La Paz Al Mundo? O ¿Permitirás Que El Ciclo Se Vuelva A Cumplir?

Mi esposa murió y mi vida no importa si no la comparto con ella –respondió fríamente la Maestra Agua-

Te Ayudaremos –Expresaron Raava Y Vaatu-

Ambas espadas se unieron de la parte de la empuñadura formando el amar definitiva.

Korra giro el arma creando una gran ráfaga de viento pero esta vez utilizaría la técnica MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA.

Creo un gran agujero de color oscuro que era el camino directo al inframundo y lo lanzo directamente a la cascada.

El MEIDOU se tragó todo a su paso, Korra tiro las espadas una vez que se habían separado.

Se acercó a la orilla y tomo el cuerpo frio de Asami, cargando estilo nupcial a su esposa se acercó al MEIDOU y entro en él, la esfera se cerró y solo dejo un agujero en lo que antes era una cascada ahora eran un montón de ruinas.

 **100 Años Después.**

Todas las personas que vivían en Ciudad Republica y en las otras naciones celebraran las hazañas que había logrado Korra junto con su esposa Asami y los generales que las seguían.

Habían pasado 22 años desde que El Ciclo De Los 100 Años se volvió a cumplir, sin embargo todo era diferente. Ya no iba a volver a nacer el Pez Koi ni El Elegido.

Pues el sacrificio del último Elegido y del último Dragón habían sellado por completo el ciclo logrando traer estabilidad a todas las naciones.

Así la era de Korra había traído por fin la paz que las personas necesitaban. Todos se habían dado cuenta del sacrificio que había hecho la Maestra Agua cuando tuvo 22 años y ese día era celebrado en todos los rincones de las naciones.

En memoria a la valentía y esfuerzos arduos de la Maestra Agua y de la Ingeniera habían hecho unas estatuas en el centro de Ciudad Republica. En el cual cada año iban a darle ofrendas por todo lo que habían logrado y pedían por la paz que todos gozaban en este tiempo.

Cariño ven rápido –menciono una mujer -

Ya voy, ya voy… son tantas cosas que compraste que me cuesta cargarlas todas –expreso cansada una mujer mientras ponía las cosas en el suelo-

Debemos de tomarnos una foto aquí, en las estatuas de Korra y Asami –expreso alegremente pues era la primera vez que iban a ese lugar-

¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Es decir… sabes cuantas cosas vergonzosas hemos pasado y ahora tomándonos unas fotos en las estatuas de ellas sería peor –su mirada de cachorro pedía clemencia-

No seas aguafiestas… -coloco la cámara y preparo el cronometro para que tomara la foto en el momento exacto-

Me tienes que dar algo a cambio ¿entiendes? –Expreso la mujer con una sonrisa de derrota-

Claro… -jalo a su novia y se prepararon para la foto-

(Flash…)

La mujer morena de baja estatura con ojos azul marino abrazaba a su novia por la cintura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la mujer de tez blanca alta de ojos verde esmeralda sonreía felizmente mientras abrazaba a su novia por el cuello.

Fin.

 **Hola chicos… después de tanto tiempo en este proyecto tan ambicioso logro terminarlo, y es uno de los One Shot más largo que tenía pensado hacer ya que por Raava tiene 36 páginas con márgenes ajustados eso para mí es muy largo.**

 **En lo personal quedo muy bien aunque me gustaría hacerle una historia más larga pero eso sería hasta después si ustedes están de acuerdo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado ya que me esmere mucho en hacerlo ñ.ñ**

 **Las técnicas de las espadas de Korra son: KAZE NO KIZU, BAKURYŪHA, KONGŌSŌHA, MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA. Son alusivos a las técnicas de Colmillo de Acero la espada perteneciente a INUYASHA.**

 **Las técnicas del dragón son: bolas de Fuego, lanzallamas, giro de Fuego e Inferno. Son alusivos a CHARIZARD de POKÉMON.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


End file.
